Meddling of a Demon
by LifelessSpirit0918
Summary: What happens when a girl who cares little for her life and has zero self preservation is reincarnated into the world of Naruto after her suicide? She's read the manga, she's watched the show, and she's ready to make a mess of it all. Follow her as she decides what to change and what not to, and let's see if she can finally find the happiness she doesn't think she needs.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello dearies, so I know some of you are probably wondering why I haven't been updating my other stories so I wanna start off by saying I'm soooo sorry! I'll be getting to those soon and hopefully I'll be able to update them regularly.**_

 _ **As you can see I'm starting another story, and it's another OC/SI fic that has been stuk in my head for a while. The theme is a little used up ut I'm hoping to put a new spin on mine. If you've been a reader of my stories you'll notice I'm a fan of adding a bit of darkness to my fics so this one will be no different but I'm hoping to add some humor as well.**_

 _ **Before we jump in, I kinda wanna put out the fact that making a fic with a OC/SI is a bit difficult, and it's almost impossible without someone saying it's a Mary-sue or unrealistic. SOOOOO before we even get into it I would like to point out that this is MY story, MY plot, and MY OC! If you don't like them or you think she is mary-sueish then please don't waste both of our times by rudely critisizing me or my ideas just go find something else you wanna read. If you have constructive criticism and wanna share that's fine! But don't be an asshole please :}**_

 _ **On with the story!**_

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

I've never really cared much for life. That's not to say that I didn't have passions, because I did, and I like to think that I had talent in the things I liked to do. I was an avid artist and had a few of my drawings showcased at a tiny up-and-coming art gallery in my freshman and sophmore year of high school. I also played the flute and violen, as well as ran track. One of the things I'm most proud of is my dancing though, mostly ballet, but I wasn't too bad at classical and even a bit of hiphop.

So why did I care so little for life you ask? Well, it's simple really. Besides my hobbies, I never made any connections to another human being. No friends, no people I interacted with on a daily basis besides my parents, and even then my parents only acknowledged me with criticism and abuse.

Abuse is such a dark and taboo thing in the world, something no one wants to talk about or call attention to besides the manditory school assemblies and such when the teachers explain what it is and how to spot it. Bruises, skittish, withdrawn or standoffish attitude, avoidance of being touched, bad hygene ect. They spew the basic knowledge of it all, telling us that if we or someone we know is in this situation to tell a trusted adult. That was the day I realised that what happened to me wasn't normal and that not all chidren were beaten and starved and so much more for just being born.

I was six at the time in first grade and my naive and trusting self decided that I would take the nice lady's advice and tell someone about it. I told my teacher who took me to the principle's office and they called Child Protective Services who came and spoke to me. Worst. Mistake. Ever! They came to my house, interveiwed my mother and father who spun this great story of how I was an attention seeker who hurts and burns herself when she doesn't get her way. Load of shit, but they believed them and closed the case.

I never told another person again, obviously, so I went through my life with no friends and parents who hated me for breathing. I never did figure out why, I only had my assumptions which were that they were too young and were forced to grow up without wanting to and they believed it to be my fault. Whatever, after I turned ten I stopped caring and crying over it. I stopped wishing for my life to be different and crushed the last bit of hope and childlike innocence I had to be able to survive.

The only things I enjoyed during my life was art, music, dancing, books, and anime. Oh I was an anime freak I'll admit, I enjoyed it all. Inuyasha, Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist, but my favorite was by far Naruto. I loved the story line, the idea of ninjas, but I most enjoyed the fact that even though Naruto Uzumaki was hated and labeled a demon he was able to acheive his dream and save the world. Cheesy I know, but I can't help it. I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Probably because mine wasn't.

I was seventeen when I died, March 19th to be exact, a month after my birthday. My father had come to me that day and told my to pack my things because a friend of his who owned a smuggling business (scumbag, that guy was) had helped my father sell me to a man who needed a sexual slave in Europe. Now, I knew my parents hated me and that they wanted rid of me but I figured they would just kick me out on my eighteenth birthday, not sell me to a man from another country. I was floored. So I did the only thing I could think to do in that moment, and no I really didn't regret it.

I went into the bathroom, ran a warm bath, got in with all my clothes on and cut from my wrists to the inside of my elbows on both arms. As I layed there slowly bleeding to death, I didn't feel fear, I didn't worry about the afterlife because I already decided I'd probably be going to Hell. I smiled for the first time in years because I finally felt free and in control. This was my choice, I didn't regret it and I was going to die on my own terms by my own hands. I was happy. It took a while before the world finally went black and I stopped feeling the sting in my arms as I lost all feeling and just let go.

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

I didn't wake up in Hell like I thought I would, there was no eternal fire and lake of the damned, there was just nothing. It was dark all around and I was kinda cramped. It was warm and I felt safe for the first time in my life. But I was dead wasn't I? I was so confused. It took a while before I started hearing voices, a muffled woman's voice who sounded like she was singing sometimes, but I could never make out any words. A gruff man's voice would sometimes be heard too but not as much as the woman's.

I'm not sure how long it was, but one day the space I inhabited started to constrict around me, forcing me to move somewhere. I was frightened, I didn't know what to do or where I was going so I screamed. Color and sound erupted around me as I was pushed out of what appeared to be a woman. Oh! I was just born! So I guess that theory of reincarnation was legit after all, awesome. I stopped crying as I looked around me to try and see where I was, but everything was so blurry. Curse my newborn eyesight!

I was finally cleaned off and wrapped in a soft cotton blanket before being handed to the woman who I assumed was my mother. Being so close to her I could make out her features and let me tell you, she was beautiful. Long, flowing pure white hair, porcelain skin, and large glowing red eyes. Her canines were sharper than most and she had beautiful tattoos of intricate designs starting from the middle of her forehead and fanning out to frame her face, going down her cheeks, close to her ears, and down her neck. I stared in awe of the woman before me, silently sending a selfish prayer that I got her features, and she smiled back at me with eyes full of love and adoration. I had never once been looked at like that, so I soaked up up as I let out a giggle.

The most magical moment I've ever had was broken by the gruff voice I head before, who I assumed was my father, saying something in a language I didn't understand but could place in an instant because of my love for animes. I was Japanese? Okay, I could work with that. But as I watched the light slowly leaving my mother's eyes and tears replace it, I began to whimper. What was going on? Why was she crying, and why did her grip slowly start to loosen like she was loosing strength at a rapid pace? She spoke then, her voice soft and light like a gentle breeze that flowed over you and calmed you in an instant, but her tone was so sad and weak. I didn't understand what she was saying but I could read her facial expressions like I had been doing it forever. Love, Gentleness, Fear, and Pain.

She was dying and I could feel it. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I felt her life force slowly flowing away from her and it scared me so bad that I began to cry again. She started crying as well and that's when I was taken from her arms. I kicked and screamed but my tiny body didn't deter my new father from turning away from my mother and walking away. I was able to look at her from over his shoulder and I watched as she cried and took her last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, second chapter! I really hope you like this story, it might be a little confusing at first on a few things but explanations will come with time don't worry. So here we go!**_

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

The walk to wherever my father was taking me took a few days, how anyone could just walk that far is beyond me. We were walking through a forest of some sort and I didn't hear any cars so we must have been pretty far out there. But when we did get to our destination, I was just a little shocked. Two men met us at a huge gate and they were dressed like cosplayers from Naruto. What the hell was going on? Did my father decide to take me to a convention of some sort after I've been born without taking me home first? I didn't know what to make of the situation as they spoke in japanese before we walked through the gate.

It was really loud, that was my first observation, and we were still outside. I was tired and a bit cranky but whenever I cried or made noise, my father would scowl at me and tell me to hush so I would. One thing I knew was obediance from my previous life. I continued to be carried to wherever we were going, and after another little while we made it to a new set of gates that were smaller than the last ones but still pretty damn big. Father walked through and made his way inside a huge house that was beautifully decorated in dark oaks and pristine whites, lavenders, and blues.

I was cut off from my sight seeing by a woman calling out something and making her way to us with a smile. As she approached I took in her appearance, long black hair pulled up into a fancy up-do, dull blue eyes, sharp features and a womanly figure swathed in a fancy dark purple kimono. She laid a kiss to Father's cheek and they spoke for a few more minutes before they both looked at me. I figured I should try to be the cute baby girl they thought I was so I giggled and held out my hands. The only response I got was for the woman to scowl and give me a look of pure loathing and Father to sneer at me.

I stopped giggling and retracted my arms when I saw their expressions. I knew those looks, I'd seen them every single day of my past life. No. No, this was supposed to be a fresh start for me not another lifetime of the same damn thing! I tried to hold the tears at bay but a few slipped down my cheeks as the woman snapped something at Father and walked away. Father then called for someone of the name 'Kasumi' and another woman came scurrying around the corner to bow. She was pretty with wavy brown hair and light brown eyes, and she was tanner than anyone I'd seen in a while. Even Father was very pale with short black hair and hard gray eyes.

They conversed shortly before I was given to the new woman and he walked away without glancing back. As this Kasumi woman began carrying me away, I tried not to cry again. I didn't want to be hated by my father again, I had a mother that loved me! I saw it in her eyes, why did she have to die? Was I cursed to be reborn hated and scorned every time I died? I was so confused, hurt, and emotional I shut down and fell right to sleep.

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

The first couple months of my life were uneventful seeing as I was only a baby with limited movement, so I just lived life as a baby. Kasumi would be the one to take care of me most of the time, with my Father and that woman, who I've come to realize is his wife, coming and seeing me for short periods of time. They didn't smile or even show any signs of caring about me so I don't know why they even came to check on me.

I did notice something strange as I went through the first few weeks of my life, something I couldn't quite make sense of. I constantly felt a hum in the air. It would brush against my senses like calm waves of the ocean, cool and refreshing. I didn't know what it was, so I chalked it up to being overly sensitive as a newborn.

It was around when I turned four months old that I finally realized why so many things seemed strange. Kasumi had taken me out for a walk, and was humming as she held me when I saw it. A mountain at the other end of the village with faces carved on them. Not the faces of anyone mind you, but of the four Hokage. I was in a bit of shock at first and it didn't even really sink in until we got home and I was put in my crib for a nap that I was somehow, someway in the Narutoverse.

I tried not to have a fit, and succeeded for the most part, and then I started to think. I knew things, things that I had no way of proving I knew without being seen as a crazy person or a threat to the village. Didn't really want that, at least not until I was strong enough to deal with it because a trip to T&I with Ibiki did not sound appealing. Oh yes, I'll be really strong. You can't just get plunked down in the Narutoverse and decide to become a civilian, not unless you were some coward. Okay, that wasn't fair I could understand not wanting to face Zabuza and Gaara and Akatsuki but the difference between me and a normal person is that I don't really care. I was hated and if the trend keeps up I'll probably be knocked around in this life like my last one, so why the hell would I care about dying? I was supposed to die already, I wanted it. So dying doing some crazy ninja shit? Totally worth it.

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

Over the next few months I started working on getting more movement down. I sat up on my own at five months, crawled at seven months and walked at nine months. By a year old I could say quite a few words as over the last six months I paid a lot of attention to people talking and picked up the new language fairly easy. People said that babies soaked up information like sponges and even though I was seventeen in my last life, I was still a baby now. I also learned my name. Fuzen Akuma. Father's name was Hikaru Kohaku, and his wife was Nyoko Kohaku. I refused to acknowledge her as my mother because I knew my mother and she was dead.

So everything started coming a lot smoother after I could walk because I started to learn to read as well. It didn't take too long to figure most of it out, and over the next two years I read everything I could get my hands on from jutsu scrolls, chakra control scrolls, shinobi politics, medical ninjutsu, and so on. It was through the books I got my hands on that I learned what that strange feeling was. Chakra. It seemed I was extra sensitive to it for some reason, maybe because I was from a world that didn't have any in it or if I got the ability from my mother or father I didn't know.

Kasumi observed me often, and if I cared about the reprecussions I might have been worried about being labeled a prodigy. I was kind of looking forward to it, it would be fun to see if I could really pull off the genius look.

I always was great at academics in my old life, learning just came easy to me no matter what subject it was. The school wanted to graduate me early when I was in 10th grade so I could start College but my parents didn't allow it just to spite me. But anyway, back to the present. It was two weeks before my third birthday when Father came into my 'Study Room,' which was just a extra room that had a kotatsu in it and a bunch of bookshelves that I filled to the brim with books and scrolls, and stared me down until I looked up from my book.

"The day after you turn Three, you will begin your training with me." he said, and I nodded, having expected something like this. My father was head of the Kohaku clan, one I didn't remember existing in canon but did now, and I was techniqelly his daughter even if he didn't give me his last name for some reason. I've started putting pieces of the puzzle together but not quite the whole thing. I knew he had an affair with my real mother but I'm not sure why seeing as he obviously didn't love her or care for her at all. I'm not sure but I'll figure it out someday. After I expressed my understanding of what was going to happen he left me alone and I went back to studying.

It was the next day that I decided that I would be more independant and do what I felt like from then on. I was techniqually almost twenty years old, so why not. So after I ate, I got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a pretty navy blue kimono like shirt with a black obi. As I walked to the mirror I smiled, always happy to see my appearance. I guess my silent prayer was answered the day I was born because I did look just like my mother. I had her white hair, which just brushed the tops of my shoulders now and porcelain skin. I had my father's gray eyes, but I saw speckles of the blood red that my mother had around the pupil and around the iris. I also inherited her tattoos somehow, but they were a really light color just slightly different from my natural skin tone so you could barely see them which I kinda liked because it gave me a exotic look.

Smiling to myself once more I left my room and made my way to the front door where I decided not to put my shoes on. I couldn't understand it but I just felt more connected with the earth without shoes on so I went without them always. Kasumi hasn't been taking care of me since I was able to take care of myself around six months ago and Father and Nyoko don't care what I do so I know it'll be fine.

Leaving the manor was easy, no one really paid me any attention if they werent giving me evil looks so I was easily able to just walk out. Walking through Konohagakure was interesting, it was so large. The manga didn't do it justice, I thought, I was beautiful. Civilians bustled through the streets from store to store, merchants were merrily waving to people from their stalls, some selling food and others little trinkets. I had some money in my pocket so I bought a few lollipops from a plump faced man with a cheerful demeaner who commented on my appearance, saying I was a lovely looking little girl.

I wandered aimlessly with my snack until I found a park with a few children running around. I slowly made my way further toward the brightly colored park equipment when a bit of blond in my peripheral vision caught my attention. My heart sped up rapidly as I turned my head toward it, the only thing going through my mind being _'I can't be this lucky, please let me be this lucky...'_

There he was, sitting on a swing with his marvelous blue eyes downcast, bright blond hair a mess was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. I took a deap breath, my concious screaming at me something along the lines of _'You'll mess up the plot you idiot! Who knows what you will change!'_ But I grinned, giving my rational side the finger, before heading toward my target.

As I approached, his head slowly lifted and our eyes met as I came to a stop right in front of him. If I had to guess I'd say he was about my age, but he was filthy and skinny, his eyes not shining like they were supposed to. I'd have to remidy that. He watched me with thinly veiled suspicious, obviously not used to people approaching him for anything friendly.

"Hello, you're Naruto Uzumaki correct? I'm Fuzen Akuma, and we're gonna be bestest friends!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a lot going on hehehe. Alright here's a new chapter, it's gonna get a little time skippey in this one. I'm gonna cover the important things though so bare with me. Here we go!**_

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

It wasn't really hard getting Naruto to open up, he was very eager for someone to be around. I'd like to say that befriending the little ball of sunshine was a part of some big plot or something like that but to be compltely honest it wasn't, I just couldn't resist. I knew what it was like to go through life completely alone and being too little to understand why and as much as I didn't give a shit about my own life, I did care about others.

So we spent the day playing ninja, chasing each other around the park screeching like two little kids did. (Completely overlooking my mental age of course. I may be an adult technically but I'd never had a normal childhood so I was soaking it all up.) Once we got tired we layed in the grass watching clouds and talking.

"Fuzen-chan, can I ask you something?" Naruto's voice was quiet with an underlining tone that held a bit of nervousness. I moved my gaze from the sky to my new blond friend who was already looking at me.

"Of course Naruto-kun." He chewed on his bottom lip for a second, looking like he was debating with himself before he met my gaze and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Why did you want to be my friend? There are lots of other kids around that would've let you play with them." I noted he seemed to be really nervous, like asking the question, bringing too much attention to it, would somehow make me change my mind. I smiled softly, reaching over to grasp his hand that lay limply in the grass.

"Those other kids would have let me play with them, that's true, but I wanted to make a true friend. A friend that I know will be with me forever no matter what, and I could tell just by looking at you that it was you." Naruto's eyes were wide and shining, his bottom lip trembled but he smiled anyway and squeezed my hand back.

"We'll be best friends for life. Believe it!"

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

The next two weeks flew by and I spent almost all of it with Naruto. He had shown me his apartment and admitted to the villagers hating him so he wasn't able to properly shop for clothes and food, hence the cup ramen. (He did love it of course, but the fact that it was all he was able to buy made him eating it all the time make sense.) I helped him around all of this of course, buying him a bunch of clothes and proper food. I didn't give in to his whims on orange everything either, I got a bunch of black pants that were loose but tight at the ankles and different shirts in varying shades of red, blue, gray, green and brown. He wasn't exactly happy about no orange but the fact that I had bought him clothes had overshadowed his disappointment with pure happiness and gratitude.

After the two weeks were up, it was finally my birthday. I didn't get a party or a cake or anything, I hadn't for any of my previous birthdays so I wasn't surprised, but today I was going to start training with Father. I tried to be excited about the start of my ninja lessons, but for some reason all I could feel was wary and suspicious. I didn't know why, but my gut was telling me that something wasn't right.

My new birthday was November 2nd, so it was actually kinda cold out which was nice. I liked cold weather, it was refreshing. I slipped on a pair of black training pants and a navy blue tshit, perfect training clothes. As I left my room and made my way to our personal dojo I could feel the wariness in my gut getting stronger. Why was I so wound up? I shook myself, trying to get into the mindset I needed. I couldn't afford to get distracted, I wanted to learn something from today's training.

As I entered, my father was already waiting with a cold and detached look which didn't really put me off too much. It wasn't like I had ever seen him with any other expression. I stopped in the middle of the room, feet spread slightly and arms at my sides.

"Fuzen, you're old enough to begin training. Before we begin, I think it's time to tell you a bit about things. Sit." I did as he told me, sitting seiza across from him. He mimicked me, not taking his eyes off me. I watched him warily, not knowing what he would want to tell me. Was it about my mother? I could only hope.

"The first thing you should know is that even though you are my first born, you will not be taking the role of Heir to this clan. Nyoko will pregnant with a healthy Heir soon enough, your sole purpose is to become the perfect weapon to our clan and I will ensure that you do. You will become a shinobi of the leaf, as expected of you, but your main loyalty will remain with us. I will not take your training lightly, and I will not have sympathy for you either. I do not care for your petty emotions or limitations because I will break them. More information as of what is expected of you will be disclosed as you get older, for now we will begin your physical training."

I didn't have a lot of time to really ponder everything he said, so I pushed it away to be pondered over later. He began by having me run the perimeter of the dojo until my the muscles in my legs felt like they were tearing. Then he ran me through simple katas which weren't very hard, I had very good memory and flexibility so I was able to learn them within an hour. The whole time, Father was like a drill sargent, barking orders and glaring at me. After he deemed my katas acceptable, he had me do pushups and situps until I was exhaused and hurting like hell.

Finally he called me to stand in the middle of the dojo again, and I was almost reassured he would end training, we had been at it for hours after all, but those hopes were quickly squashed when he said we would spar with taijutsu, which perplexed me. It was my first day training ever, I had no idea what I was doing but I spread my feet and lowered my center of gravity anyway knowing I wasn't going to get out of it.

His attack was swift and merciless, one second he was standing across the room the next he was right in front of me, bringing his fist down toward my face. I barely had enough time to bring my arms up in a X above my head to block. When it hit, agony raced through my left forearm and I cried out, jumping back and away from him as I cradled it. I knew without even looking that it was broken.

Father didn't even seem phased that he just shattered his daughter's arm, and I soon realized as I tried to dodge and get away from him that he was actually trying to hurt me. I didn't get it, this wasn't training it was him beating the shit out of me. As his leg slammed into my ribs and sent me flying across the room to roll into the wall I realized that this was probably how it was going to be like from now on. Now that I was old enough, he didn't have to ignore me anymore and he could take his anger and hatred out on me the way he saw fit. And that was by beating me around with a cover of 'training.'

I tried to stand, but I couldn't force myself up. I laid on my stomach gasping for breath as I took stock of my injuries. Broken arm, broken ribs, possible concussion, fractured ankle. That wasn't even counting the fact that I was black and blue from head to toe. He sneered at me from across the room, realizing that I couldn't continue.

"Pity, I had hoped for better. No matter, you're pathetic performance will become better. I will ensure it." he stated before walking to the door and calling for someone who had been waiting on the other side. A plain looking woman skampered in and up to me, kneeling down and putting her hands over me. Her hands started glowing green and it took me a moment to realize that it was healing jutsu like Tsunade used. It was strange, I felt her chakra crawl through my body and it felt a bit invasive but I knew intellectually that she was trying to help so I didn't fight it.

I felt my broken ribs repair themselves but they were still tender when she moved to my arm and repaired the bone there. The same thing happened, she fixed the bone but left it sore and bruised before she went to my ankle then my head. I realized that she was probably under orders to heal me enough to function and no more. Seemed like something my dick of a father would do. Once she was done she got up and left, never uttering a word to me and I followed her out soon after.

My whole body hurt and as I limped to my room I stewed in my anger. I had a tiny three year old body and that full grown man had deemed it necessary to beat me until I couldn't move. I barely reached his knees for fuck's sake! I shook my head, gritting my teeth. It didn't matter, I'd delt with it before, I could do it again. Fuck him if he thought he could break me.

Entering my room, I went straight to my bathroom and got undressed as I ran a bath. Looking into the mirror to asess my body, I scowled. All over me were big ugly bruises and crosscrossing scrapes, I had a black eye and a split lip as well. Scoffing, I turned and gingerly lowered myself into the tub. If there was one thing I knew I could handle, it was taking a beating. Pain was nothing to me, I may have a fragile and little body but my mind was still mine. A mind that had 17 years to get used to pain.

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

I slowly slipped into a routine. Get up, eat, study my ass off for a couple of hours, go meet Naruto and do all kinds of stuff until sunset, get my ass handed to me by Father, let the medic heal me, bathe, study some more while I ate and after, sleep.

Sleep wasn't something I needed a lot of I noticed. Since turning three, I only had to sleep around four hours most to be fully recharged so I took advantage of that with fevor. Anytime I wasn't sleeping or with Naruto or training, I studied. Information was something you could never have too much of so I figured the more I knew the better.

When I turned four I started to meditate, trying to feel out my chakra. It wasn't too hard to find as I was constantly aware of it and I slowly started to try things with it. I didn't want to try wall walking too soon so I started with the leaf exercise I had seen in the show. I took me a few hours to get it right because even though I could feel and manipulate my chakra easily enough it took a while to figure out the needed amount to stick the leaf to my forehead. Once I had it down though I contiued to add more leaves until I was covered in them.

When I was confident in my ability to hold them I started to do the katas I learned with them still attached. It was slow going but I evenutally could do it without thinking. I continued to do other chakra exercises to build up my control, knowing that was one of the most important things I could do. Chakra was an amazing thing to me, I could feel it everywhere. In me, other people, plants, buildings, even the air! I noticed that different people's chakra felt different though. I knew Father's felt like an ice cold rainshower while Naruto's felt like a fleece blanket that had been heated near a furnace.

Speaking of Naruto, we only got closer as time went on and we were truely inseparable. He was like a brother to me, and I often called him Nii-san. He called me Imoto as well, stepping into the 'Big Brother' role easily. Even though I had an older mind, he was technically older than me by almost a month. His big brother side came out for the first time after I showed up at his apartment the day after my first 'training session' with Father. He took one look at my face and flipped shit. It took a while to calm him down and keep him from running off to find my attacker. I had to explain to him that clans had their own training method and my injuries were a result of ours. He didn't like it but he tried to be understanding.

 _ **~~~xXx~~~**_

As I neared five years old, I started to get a bit excited for the academy. I'd be meeting the Rookie 9, would be in school with them. It was gonna be great, I could probably start changing shit from the academy days. I grinned as I went through my chakra control excercises, imagining everything I could fuck with. I wasn't sure exactly what to mess with yet, but I was sure that with time I would start to figure it out.

As I finished my katas I stretched my senses out through the house to who was around, pausing when I brushed against a chakra that felt like flowing silk. Nyoko. She was heading my way but she never really comes to see me so I straightened up and waited. Soon enough there was a soft knock on my study door before it was opened and my father's wife stepped in. I bowed respectfully before straightening agian to see her looking me over with furrowed brows, her hand lightly resting on her protruding stomach. She was almost ready to give birth, her baby bump large and round.

"Come with me, Fuzen." she said softly before walking out the door. I hesitated only a moment before following after the woman, knowing that if I didn't obey there would be consequinces, and I was already in a lot of pain from training. She led me out onto a porch overlooking the garden where she sat down and motioned for me to do the same across from her. I did quietly, not saying a word as I waited for her to speak.

She didn't, but she moved a white box that I recognized as a first aid kit into my view and opened it. She took out a few bottles of ointment that she scooped onto her fingers before she rubbed it into the bruises on my face which shocked me a lot. This woman had never really even looked at me for more than a moment before, but now she was putting healing ointment onto my bruises? I didn't get it. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she sighed and grimanced before she opened her mouth.

"I realize that this doesn't make much sense to you Fuzen. I know that I'm not around you and that you must think the worst of me, but I would like to give you an explanation even if it doesn't mean much. When your father informed me of his plan to have a child with your mother, I was very shocked and very hurt. He explained to me that woman from your mother's clan get certain abilities and always become strong kunoichi but that didn't really make it any better for me. I was very jealous of your mother, she was a beautiful woman with a kind soul - the person every woman wants to be." She sighed, closing the ointment bottles and putting them away before turning and looking out at the garden before continuing.

"She became pregnant with you very quickly, and she stayed only a few days travel from here so your father could support the medical treatment she needed but I continued to stew in my jealousy and anger. I was angry at my husband for being with another woman if only for a strong child, but he is the clan Head and I am his wife so I kept my silence. We knew your mother wouldn't survive the birth before you were born, there were many complications, and when she passed he brought you home. You look so much like her, Fuzen, and I was hurt all over again. I know it was wrong of me to take that out on you, and I want to apologize for it. What your father is doing to you is wrong but theres no way for me to stop it I'm sorry. I know you are young and probably can't understand my anger and resentment, and if you can not accept my apology I will understand, but I want you to know you may come to me if you need help. I am not your mother but I will be here for you. Since becoming pregnant with my own I have realized that the way you are treated within the clan is not right, so I would like to offer support when I can."

I sat there, a bit shell shocked if I'm honest, and began to contemplate what she said. Despite what she thought, I did understand on a basic level her reasonings. I knew I would be hurt and angry if the man I loved decided to have a child with a different woman, despite it only being for an offspring. Nyoko hadn't really done anything wrong to me besides ignoring me, she never hit me or yelled at me or anything. I nodded, looking into the woman's eyes. I could see she meant it, and I smiled softly.

"It's alright Nyoko-sama, I understand. I think I would be angry and hurt as well if I had to go through what you did. I accept your apology, and I want to apologize as well for being a reminder of my mother. I know it must hurt to look at me and see her." I said, looking at my hands resting in my lap.

"Hitomi. Her name was Hitomi." Nyoko whispered, her eyes gaining a shimmer with the beginning of tears.

"Hitomi." I whispered, a small smile coming to my lips as tears gathered in my own eyes.


End file.
